Taking the Cake
by Peggiegg
Summary: Grissom gets married? Honeymoon's almost here!
1. Hung over!

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
Grissom awoke. Or at least he presumed he was awake. The way he felt, he could well have been dead. He couldn't remember EVER feeling this bad.  
  
His head pounded, like a dozen jackhammers drilling in his skull. His lips were dry as the desert, and his tongue - he tried to move it, but apparently someone had come in and fitted carpets on it overnight, no carpets wasn't quite right, parquet flooring perhaps? It felt wooden enough, he remembered seeing on Discovery about something cows got - wooden tongue? Well he pitied those poor cows.  
  
He lay there, unwilling, or unable to move. At this exact moment he wasn't sure which; but he knew that trying to move was not a good idea.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, the light seared his eyeballs, causing him to flinch, and quickly shut them again.the pain was extraordinary. *Why was light so bright? Shame you couldn't get a dimmer for the sun.*  
  
The slightest movement made the room spin bringing waves of nausea, so he lay perfectly still.hoping his head wouldn't explode.  
  
As he lay there, reveling in total misery.he thought back over how he'd gotten into this sorry state.  
  
It was his bachelor party, not that he'd wanted one, but Doc Robbins and Brass had insisted, and of course Nick and Warrick had to come, and then Greg had had to come. All of which meant it wasn't going to be the quiet drink he'd hoped for, and he had a feeling that he'd been outmaneuvered somewhere along the line.  
  
They had agreed to a quiet drink, somewhere comfortable to start with.but a short time later and a few beers along, another, * livelier * bar had been suggested.  
  
God! His head hurt! If he missed his wedding because of.... missed the Wedding? Wedding - why did that...? No, he didn't miss the wedding. He had vague recollections of a wedding. Laughing. Smiling. Kissing the Bride. His? He didn't think so, but in his sorry state, he wasn't sure.  
  
Noise from the kitchen roused him from his thoughts. Coffee. He could smell it. Now if he could only move without tearing his insides out. Hmmm. He rolled slowly to his right shoulder. So far so good. Next he slid his feet over the side of the bed. Whoa! Taking deep breaths, he waited for the pounding in his head to subside a little. Gently, he pushed himself upright, eyes still closed. Moving slowly, he rose from the bed and turned towards the door. Barely opening his eyes, he headed towards the bathroom and into a hot shower.  
  
Standing under the stream of hot water, his mind cleared a little. He remembered drinking. A lot. Then a back room.... somewhere, and a cake. CAKE?! "Oh my God, no!" His voice reverberated off the tile walls. He was suddenly very sober. His right hand grabbed the shower door as his left hit the lever that turned off the water. Grissom grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and yanked open the bathroom door, eyes wide.  
  
She was there, real, and still asleep, a soft smile gracing her lips. Her red hair spilled across his pillow. The woman from the cake. Gil ran his left hand through his wet curls. Something felt odd. He glanced at his hands....  
  
There, for all the world to see. was a wedding ring. It looked exactly like the ring he'd picked out for his own wedding. Which he hadn't yet had. Had he?  
  
Galvanized into action, he almost ran down the stairs, having to stop himself from falling at least twice. At the bottom, he stopped and fought his nausea. Once he could move again, he headed for the kitchen and some answers. 


	2. I remember a wedding

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
Nick and Greg were sitting at his table drinking coffee and eating pastries, someone had obviously gone out for breakfast. They looked up as he entered, "Hey Gris, sleep well?" Nick asked with a wide grin to Greg, who added, "Yeah, get any sleep at all?"  
  
He glared at them, " Would someone please tell me why I remember a wedding?"  
  
Greg stood up, going over to Grissom, he put an arm around his shoulders, "Sit down, I'll get you some coffee, Nick here will get you some clothes" he indicated Grissoms state of undress, " and we'll tell you all about it." Grissom sat, leaning his elbows on the table; he held his head in his hands. It was pounding again. " Please tell me why there's a woman in my bed. I remember something about a cake; she was in the cake, now she's in my bed. And I'm wearing my wedding ring. Please tell me this is not what it looks like."  
  
Greg leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest, " Take my advice. Put some clothes on first. You need to hear this when you're less ah... vulnerable."  
  
He pointed to Nick, " Nicky my boy, what are you still doing here, go get Grissom some clothes. Now."  
  
Nick stood up, " But, " he started to blush, " I mean.well.hell! There's a naked woman in there!"  
  
Greg sighed, " I proudly introduce Nicholas Stokes, the perfect gentleman! Go Nick. Get the man some clothes" he shooed Nick away.  
  
Turning, he poured some coffee and handed it to Grissom along with a couple of Advil. "Drink the coffee, maybe it'll help, but I sincerely doubt it. You look like something the cat dragged in. I'd never have believed one man could drink so much if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. And of all people Grissom, you." Greg shook his head sadly, " and to think I always thought of you as someone to look up to. I should have known. The quiet ones are always the worst."  
  
Grissom lifted his head from his hands just long enough to give Greg a long hard glare. They sat in silence waiting for Nick to come back with the clothing. Grissom's thoughts raced. *This has to be some kind of joke. Nick and Greg are too jovial, too 'comfortable' for this to be anything but a set up. Right? Right??* He wanted to be convinced, but wasn't. Something in the back of his mind...he couldn't quite pin it down...told him he was in trouble. Big trouble.  
  
-------------- 


	3. The girl from the cake

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
The day before........  
  
"Why would you marry someone you don't love? For security, companionship? Surely you can have those things without a legally-binding contract, Heather. Why marry this guy?" Ruth seemed truly puzzled.  
  
It was hard to explain just why she felt the need to do this without revealing more than she wanted Ruth to know. More than she wanted anyone to know. That Grissom had found out was bad enough. At least he didn't hold it against her. He'd become her willing co-conspirator in the matter. Repayment, she supposed, for their several years of friendship and free self analysis. Heather chuckled at the thought. When he'd shown up at her door investigating a murder, no one could have predicted the friendship that developed. In many ways she was as socially handicapped as he was. Cocktail conversation and small talk usually revolved around a person's professional life - it was a little off-putting for people to discover her "occupation". With Gil Grissom it didn't matter. He saw her as a person, apart from her professional persona, and enjoyed her companionship. They had fallen into a comfortable routine of dinner and conversation, with an occasional concert or movie. And while she certainly cared for him, it was not love on either one's part.  
  
So, why was she marrying him?  
  
--------------  
  
The morning after....  
  
Nick slowly opened the door to Grissom's bedroom and stepped inside, trying not to look towards the large bed in the center of the room. He quietly opened the nearest drawer and began his search for clothes. A few minutes later he was on his way downstairs with boxers, jeans, a sweatshirt and shoes. Walking into the kitchen, he tossed the items down on the chair next to Grissom, grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat back down at the table. His boss sat very still, his head in his hands, the light flashing from the gold band on his finger.  
  
"Well, Gris. Might as well get it dumped on you all at once." Nick's Texas twang was much more obvious than usual. "The lovely lady currently occupying your bed is indeed the girl from the cake. You two seemed to hit it off really well last night. So I guess it seemed like a good idea after a few dozen drinks, to visit the Little Chapel on the Strip and tie the knot. I believe you said something like, 'If it feels right, you should do it!'"  
  
Grissom moaned. "And none of you thought to stop me?" His bleary-eyed gaze traveled from Nick to Greg and then back to Nick. "Who else was there, Nick?" Grissom's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Well, " Greg said with a grin, "Us, obviously," at Grissoms glare he just grinned wider, " and of course Warrick, and Brass. and Doc Robbins too. You did say something about wanting the girls there too, but Warrick persuaded you they wouldn't want to be woken in the middle of the night."  
  
"Yeah" Nick smirked, " I think Warrick was just making sure he got to go home to a warm bed last night."  
  
" So" asked Grissom, his voice muffled as he pulled the sweatshirt over his head, " why? Why did you let me do it? How the hell do I explain this to Heather?!"  
  
Standing up Nick gave him a pat on the back, " That you are going to have to figure out all by yourself. As for why we didn't stop you? We were having way too much fun, and you weren't the only one who had too much to drink. You should have seen the state Doc was in, he and Brass, man can those guys knock it back!"  
  
Greg nodded, " We had to practically lift them into the taxi. You think you feel bad? I'd hate to be either of them this morning."  
  
" We have to head off now Gris. Why don't you take that lovely new wife of yours breakfast in bed." And so saying, Nick grabbed Greg's arm pulling him down the hallway, and out of the door, slamming it on their way out. 


	4. What was her name?

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
Grissom stood, slowly pulling on his boxers, and the jeans Nick had brought him. He supposed he ought to take ..he thought for a moment.* what was her name? * He stood there horrified at the thought that not only had he married a complete stranger, but also that he couldn't even remember her name.  
  
Sighing, he poured out a cup of coffee, and carried it upstairs to his bedroom. Opening the door slowly and peering round, he stopped dead in his tracks. The bed was empty, for a split second his heart leapt as he prayed it had all been a bad dream, and then sunk, as he knew it wasn't.  
  
He could hear running water; she was obviously having a shower. Putting the coffee on the dresser, he wasn't sure what to do next, so he sat on the edge of the bed and waited.  
  
Something poking out from under the bed caught his eye; he bent to pick it up, and flung it across the room as he realized it was a pair of very brief panties, nothing more than a slip of lace.  
  
And then it hit him. When he woke up, he had been naked, and if she had left her panties on the floor, then the chances were very good that she'd been naked too. He wouldn't have offered odds on the fact that two naked people; having just got married hadn't consummated that marriage in this very bed. He was on his feet in an instant. Panic gripped him..  
  
*Keep calm.* he told himself. *What, exactly, do you remember?* Grissom closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the evening before.  
  
He remembered going to a club. Nick picked it out - the Tit 4 Tat - if he recalled correctly. They went in a back room. There was a sign, R.I.P. GRISS. How prophetic! Some more drinks....some rather raunchy comments...and then the cake. When she had jumped out of the cake, he had not been surprised. What had surprised him was how beautiful she was. Red hair, electric blue eyes, and a figure! She had teased him into dancing with her. He remembered the dance, the feel of her in his arms, of her skin under his fingertips. It didn't take much coaxing on her part before his mouth had covered hers in a kiss he could still feel.  
  
His eyes flew open as his body responded to the memory of that kiss. No single kiss had ever made him feel like that. He could still hear the water running as he tried to recall what had happened then.  
  
He remembered the teasing from the guys and more kisses. A car ride somewhere, and then Elvis singing in the background. More drinks, toasts and carrying her into his house and up the stairs.  
  
Now the memories became much more vivid. Kissing her, running his hands through her hair, over her shoulders, her breasts. Slowly lowering the zipper on her dress and tasting her neck. Her voice, soft in his hair, as his mouth moved lower to tongue her nipples. She moaned his name as he sucked one hard nub into his mouth and rolled it gently with his teeth. Her hands moving over his shoulders to pull his shirt off. Her skin against his. Pushing her gently down onto the bed, he slid her panties off and dropped them. God, she was beautiful and she was his! She took his hands and pulled him down to her. Tasting her neck, shoulder, breasts, he continued the journey down her body. His tongue circling her navel, and then traveling down to her thighs. Plunging his tongue into her again and again as she writhed beneath him. Her hands pulling him up to kiss him. His mouth covering hers and his tongue pushing gently against her lips. Her mouth opening to him as he shifted his knees between her thighs. He moaned softly as her legs wrapped around his hips and he thrust into her gently at first, but harder and faster as passion overtook them.  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
The sound of the water shutting off brought him to the present, shocked to find his body responding to the memories of the night before. There was no doubt in his mind what had happened in his bed last night!  
  
He stood quietly, waiting for...Karen! That was her name, Karen. OK. to come out of the bathroom. He knocked softly and called to her. "Karen, I brought up some coffee. It's on the dresser. There are some clothes in the bottom right-hand drawer that ought to fit you. I'll start some breakfast." He made a quick exit without waiting for a reply. The way his body had responded to the memories of the previous night made him think that a discussion in the bedroom might not be such a good idea.  
  
Karen waited a few minutes listening, and then opened the bathroom door. He didn't sound angry. She couldn't believe what she had done the night before. Jumping out of the cake had been a favor to Al. She'd known him and his wife, Susan, for several years. It wasn't the first time she'd done it. That was how she financed her college education. Usually the guys were really into the strip and the 'bump and grind' of the performance. This man had been different. He had been gentle and sweet and so good-looking! When he had kissed her, she felt it to her toes. No one had ever kissed her like that. But what had happened next was a little blurry in her mind. There was a lot of drinking and teasing involved. The only thing she was sure of was the gold ring on her left hand, and the comfortable muscle aches from their "activity" last night. That thought made her blush! She looked for the coffee. There was a tray with coffee, sugar, cream and a spoon on the dresser. She quickly fixed the cup and sipped the coffee. How thoughtful he was! Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as she feared. Quickly checking the contents of the dresser, she found boxers, a tee shirt and socks. She finished her coffee, dressed and quietly started down the stairs.  
  
He was in the kitchen, his back to her, cutting a melon. She watched him work, moving gracefully across the room to the stove to flip the omelet cooking there. She wasn't sure what to do or say now. They had married in a state of severe inebriation! Would he blame her? She didn't think so, but there was a lot they needed to talk about. She cleared her throat.  
  
Grissom turned, and was at once struck with the thought of how beautiful she was. "I see you found the clothes. Breakfast is ready, Have a seat." He smiled at her nervousness.  
  
*God, he's gorgeous when he smiles! * Karen took a seat and watched as he split the omelet and deposited half on each plate. He sat down opposite her. Their eyes met briefly as each quickly looked away. Karen picked up her fork and again looked up. As their eyes met again, she blushed, "I don't know whether to laugh or cry. This wasn't how I envisioned the evening ending, you know!" She began to giggle, then she laughed, finally laughing so hard the tears began streaming down her face. Grissom watched for a moment and began to laugh as well. Several minutes later Karen wiped her eyes and look up. "Well, I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce ourselves. I' m Karen Bert, well, legally I guess it's not Bert any more.... So what IS my last name now?" Grissom stared for a moment and the laughter started again. 


	5. I'd like you to meet my wife

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Nick, Warrick, Greg and Catherine stopped by before work, things had been sorted out somewhat. Both of the "newlyweds" could finish a sentence without gales of laughter. As they approached the door Catherine glared at the three men and whispered, "If this is a joke, guys - you're all dead!"  
  
Grissom opened the door to four very curious faces. "We thought we'd stop by and...y'know...see....um...how...ah...." As Greg stammered, Catherine walked past Grissom into the living room. "Gil, Beany and Cecil here insist you tied the knot last night with a total stranger. I'm here to see if they need to see the department shrink, or if you do. Of course, they swear it's the truth." Catherine smiled as she sat on the couch. Warrick followed with a raised eyebrow to Grissom and joined her.  
  
"Actually, Catherine, Warrick, boys, I'm glad you're here. There's someone I'd like you to meet." Grissom walked to the stairs and called up, "Honey, the gang from work is here."  
  
Catherine's jaw dropped as a tall, beautiful redhead descended the stairs, smiling at them.  
  
Grissom put his arm around her waist, and pulled her gently into the room. " Everyone, this is Karen. Karen Grissom. My wife."  
  
There was stunned silence, broken only when Greg clapped his hands together with glee " See we told you Catherine. But would you believe us? No you would not!"  
  
Grissom stood smiling at Catherine, "Well? Aren't you going to say something? This must be the first time I've seen you at a loss for words."  
  
Catherine drew a long breath. Warrick reached out a restraining hand to her arm, which after glaring at him she shook off as she stood up.  
  
" Well, of all the stupid assed things you have ever done Gil Grissom, this just about takes the cake! Are you completely out of your mind? You are supposed to be getting married to Heather in two days time in case you forgot, which you obviously did. How could you have done something so damn stupid? And with the girl who jumped out of the cake for god's sake! It's like some awful B movie! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it!"  
  
" Way to go Catherine," whispered Nick.  
  
She turned on him, " And you! What the hell were you thinking? How could you let him do this? I bet you even encouraged him, right?"  
  
As Nick opened his mouth to protest, she carried on, " Can it Stokes. I know you guys, remember? And did a single one of you think about what this is going to do to Heather? How do you think she is going to feel finding out that her husband to be has just married someone else? And that someone is a complete stranger who jumped out of a cake!"  
  
Warrick reached up to her " Cat, sit down, calm down. Griss has married this girl-" with an apologetic glance he looked at the beautiful red head, "Sorry, Griss has married Karen. We need to accept that and move on."  
  
Catherine turned on him, " So tell me, how would you have felt if I'd come back from my bachelorette party with a husband in tow? Do you think it would have helped to have someone say accept it and move on?"  
  
Grissom stepped forward, reaching out to touch Catherine's arm.  
  
" Catherine, I know how this looks-" seeing her raised eyebrows and pursed lips he carried on quickly, " I need to talk to Heather I know that. So I'm taking tonight off. I'll go over and tell her what's happened, try to explain it to her. But I want you to know, all of you, I want you to know I don't regret this, not for one second." He turned to face his new wife, " Not for one second."  
  
At this, Karen stepped forward; her face suffused with a hint of a blush " I want you to know that this is strange for me too. It's not everyday I wake up married to a total stranger. A total stranger who turns out to be one of the loveliest men I've ever met. And damned sexy too!" she added with a wink that made Grissom blush.  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes " Oh spare us the details please. The point here is that you, Gil Grissom" she tapped him on the chest " were supposed to be marrying Heather on Saturday. The church is booked. Flowers are ordered. Caterers hired. Invitations sent. Dresses paid for. The damned honeymoon is arranged. So what are you going to do about it?" she stared straight into his eyes, " How do you really think she's going to feel? You just better pray she doesn't strap you up in some of her *equipment* and take her revenge."  
  
Grissom went white " Do you think she would?" he whispered.  
  
"You'd damn well better hope she doesn't!" Catherine turned on her heel and headed for the door.  
  
"Sorry. Gris. I think she's just angry 'cause she missed all the fun!" Warrick smiled at the couple as he followed Catherine out.  
  
"Well, that went...frankly, pretty poorly!" Karen shook her head and smiled at the three men. "From what you've told me, it could have been a lot worse."  
  
"Yeah, Catherine on a roll is a sight to behold!" Greg chuckled, "But really, I'm sorry we let you two get into this mess. What are you going to.... I mean, what will you.... Ah, Hell! How can we help?"  
  
"Well, 'Greggo', first you can go to work. Oh, and take Cowboy here with you! I'm going over to see Heather and work things out with her. You can stop by at the end of shift. I'll have a job for you then." Grissom walked towards the front door.  
  
"So, Griss. You're going to see Heather, the woman WHO WIELDS A WHIP FOR A LIVING! Good idea! Do you have any hints on where you'll want us to hide the body? Anything special we need to bring back from the lab?" Greg smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Nick added. "Should we snag a body bag from Doc Robbins? I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help considering."  
  
"Out! Both of you! You'll be late for shift and Catherine, as you know, is not in the best of moods!" Grissom shut the door cutting off the laughter as the two young men made their way down the stairs. He closed the distance to Karen and wrapped his arms around her. "They can move your things here in the morning." His mouth covered hers gently. Karen snaked her hands up his arms and over his shoulders to the curls at the nape of his neck. His lips parted and his tongue flicked against hers lips and then slowly entered her mouth. He could feel the vibrations when she moaned. He pulled her closer as her tongue thrust into his mouth, her hips matching the movement. His hands slid slowly down to her hips pulling her tighter against his arousal. Grissom whispered, "Let's go upstairs, honey." 


	6. Telling Heather

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
Karen gently stepped back, "Don't you have somewhere you need to go first?" She smiled as she watched him mentally 'shift gears'. His expressions were so easy for her to read. "You told Catherine you would talk to.... Heather? You should, you don't want someone else telling her first."  
  
"I didn't know you could be such a spoil sport!" Grissom tried to pout, but couldn't quite pull it off.  
  
Karen laughed softly, "You'll enjoy it much more if you don't have your execution hanging over your head!"  
  
He had to agree. He wasn't looking forward to hurting Heather, but he owed it to her to be honest. They had been friends for too long. He only hoped she would understand. Thank God she wasn't in love with him!  
  
  
  
----------------------  
  
He thought about what he would say during the drive.  
  
She answered on the first knock, surprised to see him. "YOU should be at work." Taking in his posture and facial expression, "What's wrong, Gil?"  
  
Grissom stared at her and then at the wall behind her. "Heather, there's something I have to tell you. I...." He tried again, "Last night, ah, well...."  
  
"Gil!" His eyes snapped to hers. "Come in. I have something I want to talk to you about too. About the wedding.... Gil, I can't go through with it!" She turned away and walked towards the sofa.  
  
"When I took that trip to Florida last month I....I met...someone. Someone I think...no, I'm sure I'm in love with. He's asked me to move there. I told him 'No' but well, he hasn't been convinced. I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't do this to you...marry you, knowing he's there, waiting for me. I'm so sorry!"  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
She turned back to face him. "Say something! Yell, cry, laugh, something!"  
  
"When does your flight leave for Miami? There's someone I want you to meet before you go." Grissom smiled at her.  
  
------------------------  
  
Nick sat in the breakroom flipping through the channels, hoping for something to break the boredom. He was avoiding Catherine at all costs! She hadn't stopped her rant about Grissom yet and he didn't feel up to defending the actions of five, no make that six drunken men. He tensed and quickly hit the 'off' button as the door opened slowly. Greg, followed by Heidi, slipped quietly into the room. "Man, I feel sooo sorry for Warrick! She hasn't let up yet. No wonder he didn't volunteer the information about Karen and Grissom before they picked us up!" Heidi shook her head, "You'd think it was her wedding Grissom ruined!" She looked over to Nick, "Did he really say he didn't regret it? This Karen must be something else!"  
  
"Well, assuming we don't get called to a homicide at Heather's place, we're due back at the 'love nest' after shift. Why don't you come with us? We can pick Michelle up on the way and you girls can meet her. " Nick hadn't seen Mich to tell her the news. He hoped no one else had - it was such a good story! "Maybe we ought to ask Doc too."  
  
Greg shook his head, "No can do. Doc called in "sick" tonight! Of course after what he drank last night, I am not surprised. Hey, didn't he arrange for the 'entertainment'...I mean Karen? Something about a friend of his?"  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot about that. Do you think he remembers? Maybe we ought to call him." Nick pulled out his cell and dialed. "Susan, Hi. It's Nick. Ah...is Doc around?....Yeah, I know.....we all did....Grissom too.....asleep?....Did he say anything about Karen?........Yeah, he told us that.........Maybe you ought to sit down........No, no one's hurt...*at least I hope no one is hurt!*.......Grissom dragged us all to the "Little Chapel on the Strip"......No, I'm not kidding.........Yeah, that would be why...............OK, Thanks." Nick returned the phone to his belt. "Susan said she was surprised she hadn't heard from Karen, they've been friends for a long time. She thought it was pretty funny!"  
  
No one had noticed the door opening until it was too late. "Funny! Someone thinks this is funny! I keep waiting for a call telling me there's a homicide at Heather's and someone thinks this is funny!" Catherine was still angry.  
  
"Hey Catherine, you'd think it was your wedding. What's the problem? If Grissom is ok with this, why are you so ballistic? I could understand this reaction from Heather, but come on, it's not like he was sober when he did it and believe me, Karen didn't coerce him into it. She told him 'no' the first two or three times he proposed to her! Cut the man some slack. He IS an adult." Nick waited for another tirade. After several seconds he looked up. Catherine was crying!  
  
"He's my best friend! I just wanted to BE there. I just want him to be happy!" Greg wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her to a chair. "I'm not really mad, just.... disappointed! He was there for me when Warrick and I.... and I just wanted to BE there!" 


	7. Grissom's Law

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Grissom arrived back to an empty house. A cold chill filled him, * maybe she'd changed her mind. Maybe she didn't want him after all. Maybe she was regretting it already. Maybe. * so many panicked thoughts whirled around his head he almost missed the note on the kitchen counter.  
  
As he reached to pick it up, his hand trembled; taking a deep breath he opened it.  
  
"Hi, I've gone pick up a few things from my apartment, clothes and suchlike. If you're going to keep tearing my underwear I guess I'll need plenty! I won't be long. Karen. "  
  
He let go of the breath he had been holding; she planned on coming back. The realization made him grin from ear to ear.  
  
A while later, as he was busying himself with cooking dinner, he planned to make their first night together sober a special one, he heard knocking on the door. Puzzled as to who it could be, he strode over to answer it. Flinging the door open wide, he smiled widely seeing that it was Karen, carrying a small case.  
  
" I would have let myself in" she smiled " but as I don't have a key."  
  
He reached forward pulling her into his arms, and kissing her forcefully.  
  
She grinned, " Missed me huh?"  
  
He stepped back blushing, " Well, just a bit." He reached to take her bag " Let me take that, you come in and open up some wine, corkscrew's in the left hand drawer, by the sink." He said over his shoulder as he disappeared up the stairs with the bag.  
  
He arrived back in the kitchen to find that she had indeed opened the wine, and was pouring them each a glass.  
  
" That smells wonderful," she said sniffing the aroma emerging from the oven as he opened the door to check, " What is it?"  
  
" I made Lasagna, " he said shyly. " I made it vegetarian, in case you don't eat meat"  
  
She laughed " I guess we have lots to learn about each other,...if we want to make this work....... Do we want to make this work?"  
  
He came over to her and took her in his arms, " Well I can only speak for myself, but yes, I want to make it work. I want very much to make it work."  
  
She smiled at him, her blue eyes glistening as tears formed.  
  
" Hey!" he said, " no tears. In this kitchen tears are never allowed. It's the law."  
  
She giggled " The law?"  
  
He nodded seriously " Yes. Grissoms Law. I'm surprised you've never heard of it. It states quite categorically. There shall be no tears in the kitchen."  
  
"Does it say anything else?" she whispered.  
  
" Oh it says lots of things."  
  
" Like what?"  
  
She watched as he tried to think of an answer, she could almost see his mind ticking over.  
  
" It also says. When beautiful women jump of cakes, you'd be a fool not to marry them." He bent to kiss her again, enjoying the feel of her soft lips, the way she allowed him access to the warm recesses of her mouth, the way she sucked his lip into her own mouth, and gently nibbled on it.  
  
He knew she could feel his arousal by the way she began to grind her hips into his, running his hands down her body and slipping them under the t- shirt she wore, his t-shirt. He was pleased to realize that she hadn't changed out of it. He could feel the softness of her skin on his hands, pulling the shirt up to expose her firm, round, yet ample breasts he began to suckle them through the lace of her bra. She groaned into his neck, and he could feel her tongue as she gently licked and nibbled his neck and ear, when her tongue flicked inside his ear he could stand no more, and with one thought in mind, he whisked her off her feet and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
She giggled as he laid her on the bed, " Wow! Such a big, strong, man. Just what I need."  
  
" I know what you need " he mumbled as he lay down beside her, and slowly began to undo her jeans.  
  
Her hand stopped him, "Why don't you let me do that" she said climbing from the bed. Looking around, she continued, " Usually I do this to music, but we can pretend"  
  
Realizing what she was going to do, he reached out, " No. I want to do it." He pulled her back to the bed, and slipped her jeans down her thighs, laughing as he saw she was still wearing his boxers. " Didn't you change anything when you went home?" he asked.  
  
This time she blushed, " No, I wanted to keep them on, because, well because they're yours."  
  
He looked at her, moved by her words. Slowly he worked her jeans off, and began to lick and kiss his way up her legs, making her gasp as he reached her inner thighs. He very slowly moved his tongue up inside the boxers until he was gently licking on her hot center, she began to moan, and lift her hips inviting him to do more, he gently slipped his tongue inside her, tasting her hot sweetness, holding her hips to stop her thrusting. When he could feel her beginning to tremble, and he thought she was close, he pulled away and began kissing his way up her stomach to her breasts.  
  
She grabbed his head, " Noooooooo!" she begged  
  
" Shhhh, there's plenty of time" he told her, resuming his assault on her breasts, licking, nipping and rubbing her nipples until they stood as hard as bullets encased in lace. He pulled the t-shirt from her and to his relief found her bra undid at the front. Freeing her breasts he continued to suckle her until she was writhing underneath him, reaching for his clothes, her breathing shallow and labored.  
  
He slipped off her, and standing up began slowly to remove his clothes. She watched him, and as she did, began to slide her hands down her body, touching first her breasts, then her hips until finally she reached her hot wet center. His eyes widened as he watched her slip first one and then two fingers inside herself, he had never imagined that watching such a thing could be such a turn on. He hurriedly finished undressing, watching her all the time, noting the way she bucked her hips, as she touched herself.  
  
Climbing back onto the bed he bent his head to her hands, slowly licking her hardened nub, and gently pushing her fingers aside. He gasped as he felt her hand close around his hardness, slowly beginning to move up and down, making him harder still. He moved, allowing her freer access, and was rewarded with the feel of her mouth as she sucked him completely into her mouth, her teeth gently scraping his sensitive skin, she settled into a steady rhythm of sucking and licking, and he found himself unable to resist thrusting into her mouth, matching his thrusts to the thrusts of his tongue inside her. When finally he knew he was close, he pulled away from her, and gently slid himself between her thighs, watching her face as he slowly entered her. She smiled, her blue eyes alight with desire, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, she pulled his head down to hers kissed him and whispered, " Fuck me.fuck me hard, and do it NOW!"  
  
He grinned, " Yes ma'am" and pushed himself inside her as hard as he could. She immediately began to thrust herself up to meet him, and they soon had a rhythm going that left them both panting and about to burst, he could feel her muscles tightening as her orgasm burst forth, her whole body shook with the strength of it, she clutched at him as though her life depended on it, and deep inside, the scientist in him pointed out that he'd have bruises in the morning. His own orgasm hit him seconds later, and he exploded inside her so hard and fast he expected to see it burst through the top of her head. He collapsed onto her, exhausted. They lay like that for a while, gathering their strength, and then shifted, until they lay with Grissom on his back, and Karen with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. It wasn't long before both of them were snoring gently.  
  
They were woken by the shrill noise of the smoke detector. Grissom leapt from the bed, and flew down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
When Karen arrived, he was standing holding the burnt remains of the Lasagna he had so lovingly prepared earlier.  
  
He turned to her," Take out? " He grinned 


	8. Breakfast with the gang

Title: Taking the Cake Authors: Geek and Peggie Rating: NC-17 Spoilers: None Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway! Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
Towards the end of shift, Warrick passed Nick in the hall. "Are you really going to Grissom's this morning?"  
  
"Well," Nick smiled and put on his Texas drawl, "We haven't been called to a homicide, so, yeah. Grissom asked Greg and me to come over. Besides, Michelle and Heidi want to meet the woman who corralled the bug man! Something about 'bowing down before the goddess', whatever that means." Nick rolled his eyes. "You and Catherine coming?"  
  
"Coming where?" Catherine strolled out of the Trace lab.  
  
Warrick shifted and sighed, "Nick, Greg, Michelle and Heidi are heading to Grissom's."  
  
"He said something about a job for us." Nick added with a smile.  
  
Catherine had the grace to look embarrassed, "Not sure I'm ready to return to the...what did you call it Nicky?.....the 'love nest'?... just yet. I really want to talk to Heather first." She smiled and continued down the hall.  
  
"She's not ready to apologize yet. Give her some time, she'll come around," Warrick spoke softly. "Let Grissom know how she feels, will you? That she was just sorry to have missed his big day. It was just misplaced anger - she isn't really mad any more. Will you?"  
  
"No problem man. Gris'll understand. Catch you later."  
  
-----------------  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang. "You don't think she came here and finished them both off, do you?" Greg's eyes widened. "I don't think I could process a scene where I knew the victims."  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, just ring the bell again! Men! Heather might be mad, but she isn't stupid! 'finish them off'. Honestly, Greg, you watch too much TV!" Heidi leaned past the men and rang again. The door opened almost immediately.  
  
"Sorry. I thought Karen got the door, she thought I did." Grissom smiled sheepishly. "Come on in. Coffee's ready."  
  
As the group entered, Michelle turned to her boss. "I hear congratulations are in order. I'm so happy for you!" The hug took Grissom by surprise and he blushed, but accepted the congratulations graciously.  
  
"Thanks, Michelle. I truly appreciate that."  
  
"Grissom. Warrick asked me to let you know, Catherine isn't really angry, just disappointed she didn't get to see you 'tie the knot' and well, she's a little embarrassed. So give her some time, OK?" Nick headed towards the kitchen, and Karen. "Hey, Karen. I'd like you to meet Heidi and Michelle. They're the rest of the night shift team. Well, except for Doc, but you know him, so this is it." Nick had taken an instant liking to the redhead. If she could tame Grissom, she was all right in his book!  
  
Karen looked up from the fruit she was preparing, "Hi Nick. Gil suspected you'd bring, umm let me see how did he put it?"  
  
Grissom came up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck, " How did I put what?" he asked  
  
Karen blushed at his actions; " I was telling Nick that you thought he and Greg would bring their girlfriends over this morning."  
  
Grissom looked up at Nick, " I knew you wouldn't be able to resist. Anyway, make yourself useful, Karen made breakfast for everyone, carry those bagels in for me"  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow, " And what will you be carrying in?"  
  
Grissom grinned squeezing Karen tighter, " I just need to say good morning to my wife again"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Nick headed out with the bagels.  
  
" So," asked Heidi, " where is this amazing woman? Is she still in the kitchen?"  
  
"Or did Heather finish her off?" Greg interrupted  
  
Heidi glared at him, " Sometimes Greg Sanders, I could just whip you myself! Will you stop with this 'finishing people off' nonsense!"  
  
Nick laughed, " No, she's fine, or she will be if Grissom ever lets go of her."  
  
Taking the bagels from Nick, Michelle put them on the table with the rest of the breakfast things. " Well it sure looks like they were expecting to feed the 5 thousand, there's bagels, and muffins, fruit, and ooooh look an egg casserole!" she slapped Nicks hand away, " keep your finger OUT of the cream cheese Mister!"  
  
Sitting himself at the table, he grinned at her " That's why I love you honey, you're teaching me all kinds of good manners"  
  
At that moment a giggle could be heard coming from the kitchen, as Karen almost ran into the room blushing as she saw them.  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, " she said as she saw them watching her, and, jumping as Grissom came up behind her pinching her bottom, she turned to him " Stop that right now!"  
  
Grissom had the grace to blush, " Sorry " he mumbled, looking up he clapped his hands together, " So. Who's for breakfast? Come on guys, and girls, sit down, let's eat. I'm starving!"  
  
Sitting themselves around the table gave Heidi and Michelle a chance to get a good look at Karen without being too obvious. They watched the way Grissom could barely keep his hands off his new wife, always touching her, her hand, her arm, gently brushing his fingers against hers. They noted also the looks she gave him, the small smiles, and indulgent glances.  
  
" So Karen, have you always jumped out of cakes?" Heidi asked as casually as she could.  
  
There was a stunned silence for a moment before Karen answered brightly, "Oh no, I only did it as a favor to Al and Susan." She turned and stroked Grissoms cheek, "Best favor I've ever done."  
  
Greg tried desperately to fill in " So, Griss, Heather didn't chain you up and beat you then?"  
  
Instead of silence there was general laughter.  
  
Grissom smiled "Well actually, she told me she'd met someone else, and she couldn't go through with the wedding. She's moving to Miami."  
  
"What a stroke of luck! Did you tell her about you and Karen?" Greg asked, flinching as Heidi hit him. "What was that for?"  
  
"Because, you goon, it wouldn't have been a stroke of luck if Griss hadn't met Karen would it?"  
  
The others laughed at his sheepish expression. "No I guess it wouldn't. Sorry, Griss."  
  
"It's okay Greg, I know what you meant, and yes it was a stroke of luck. I did tell her about Karen, she was very happy for me." He paused glancing at Karen, who gave him a reassuring nod. "I want you guys to know, that Karen and I intend to go through with the wedding planned for Saturday, so Catherine will get to come to my big day, but I want to tell her myself. OK?"  
  
There was general agreement around the table. "Karen, do you have a wedding dress? We could take you shopping after breakfast, if you like." Michelle had already decided Karen was someone she wanted to have as a friend. "That is, if you don't already have plans..."  
  
Heidi nodded in agreement. "You can tell us how 'bad' the boys were Wednesday night!" She turned to Greg, smiling slyly, "That way I'll know if I need to invest in a good whip!"  
  
"That would be greatl! My sister, Kris, will be here by Saturday, but that would be cutting it a little close for getting a dress. As for Wednesday night, I'm afraid I won't be much help. I was kind of 'distracted'." Karen laughed and glanced at Gil.  
  
Laughter spread around the table as Grissom blushed and got up for more coffee. "You're ruining my 'tough guy' image!" he hissed under his breath as he retrieved Karen's cup. "More coffee?" 


	9. What do you remember?

Title: Taking the Cake  
  
Authors: Geek and Peggie  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway!  
  
Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything will be here when you get back. I'll drop the letter and your keys in the rental office on my way back." Grissom said softly, standing in the kitchen, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Nick, Greg and I will move everything while you shop." His lips brushed across hers and her mouth opened to him. He pulled her tighter against him as his tongue thrust into her mouth. Her hands tangled with the curls at the back of his head.  
  
"They're at it again!" Michelle called in to the living room. Laughing, she tapped them on the shoulders. "Um, could you guys take five? We need to get going. I promise to bring her back Grissom, at least in time for the honeymoon!"  
  
Karen retrieved her bag and the three women headed out the door. "I don't want anything too fluffy or ruffly. Nothing Scarlett O'Hara either. Something elegant.... long sleeves..... low neckline....not a lot of lace."  
  
"We should call Catherine. If anyone can help find the perfect dress, she can!" Heidi was emphatic. Michelle agreed.  
  
"Just one problem. Gil hasn't told her yet. We can't call her until he has. So I guess we're on our own here."  
  
Everyone piled into Heidi's car. "So, Karen what exactly DO you remember about Wednesday night?" The car left the curb to peals of laughter.  
  
"Not much really - just the important stuff.....the hot sex after the wedding! Your guys were so cute - the teasing never let up, but it was never nasty - just hilarious!"  
  
"Whoa! Back up. Hot sex? With the bug man? This is a side of the boss I just have to hear about! Greg couldn't even watch you two kiss! He'll never believe you had sex!" Heidi laughed. Michelle chimed in, "Nick either! What is it about Grissom that makes them think like that? I've always thought he had a sensitive side...and he IS good looking!"  
  
"I'm not going into details, but let's say he knows his way around female anatomy! I can't believe I said that!" Karen blushed and laughed nervously. "You can't say anything to anyone! If this got back to Gil, I'd die!"  
  
As they pulled up in front of The Vogue, all three vowed to keep their secrets!  
  
--------  
  
Karen fell in love with the dress the minute she saw it. It was the perfect dress! Coming out of the dressing room, she saw it on the rack of dresses to be returned to selling floor. "That's it! That's the dress I want!" The saleswoman quickly pulled it and helped her into it. She walked into he fitting area. Heidi and Michelle gasped. "Karen, that's the dress you described in the car!" The satin gown was long sleeved, off the shoulder and formfitting to a flared hem. The creamy color accented her red hair to perfection! "I'll take it."  
  
The saleswoman helped her unfasten the back. "You know, the store encourages us to sell the matching headpieces, but I really think you'd be better off with a wreath of flowers. Your hair is so lovely, it would be a shame to cover it up."  
  
"Thanks. I agree with you. Thanks for all your help. I'll take the dress with me."  
  
"We can hold it here if you like. When is your wedding, dear?"  
  
Karen giggled, "Tomorrow."  
  
  
  
------------- 


	10. Less than 24 hours to go!

Title: Taking the Cake  
  
Authors: Geek and Peggie  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Pairing: G/Original Character, C/W, N/OC, G/OC  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, yeah, we know we still don't own them......but we have fun with them anyway!  
  
Thanks: Heidi for Beta-ing (She's the best!). Grissom's Girl for inspiring it!  
The guys' cars were gone, so Heidi offered to drop Michelle at home after Karen got out.  
  
Karen headed up the stairs. Gil opened the door as she reached the last step. "You didn't get a dress?" he asked, surprised. He closed the door behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yes, actually. I did. Michelle took it home with her - said something about the groom not seeing the dress until the wedding." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Did you talk to Catherine? Is she all right with this?"  
  
"Yes, I spoke with Catherine. She's fine. Why are you worried about Catherine?" His lips pressed against the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"She's your friend. I'd like her to be my friend as well. Gil, you know, you can't afford to alienate everyone over me. It.....mmm." His lips trailed down her spine to the neckline of her shirt. "You're trying to distract me!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
She turned in his arms to face him. Gil pulled her tightly to him. She could feel his arousal. "It's working....." Her hands began unbuttoning his shirt and she pressed her lips to his chest. "God, Karen, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He moaned as she began to undo the belt on his jeans. Gil's mouth covered hers and his tongue slashed deeply, roughly into her mouth. He moaned again as her hand slid into his jeans and caressed him. "Please" his voice was hoarse with desire, "let's go to bed."  
  
They moved past the boxes that crowded the hallway and into the bedroom. He pulled her to him and again plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hands reaching under her shirt, unfastened her bra and pulled both over her head. His shirt fell on top of hers on the floor as he backed her up to the bed. She sat on the edge and carefully unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. His boxers followed and her mouth engulfed his erection. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him to her as she took his length into her mouth and then pulled up again until her lips reached the head. She ran her tongue around the head. Again she took him in and pulled up. Again. And again. He moaned loudly and pushed her back, down onto the bed, yanking her jeans and panties off. He lay down on the bed beside her, pulling her on top of him. He could feel how wet she was as she rubbed against him. She straddled him and lowered herself on his cock. "Oh! God! Karen!" His hips thrust up into her; his hands on her hips pulling her down roughly. She moaned as she felt herself filled completely by him. He continued to thrust into her until he felt her body tense. He rolled over on top of her and drew her ankles up to his shoulders, changing the angle as he continued to slam into her over and over again. He felt her body explode beneath him and her fluids wash around him. She was so tight after her orgasm! He could feel his release coming as he continued pounding into her once, twice, before...."KAREN!"  
  
He collapsed beside her, his lips brushing her forehead. "I love you."  
  
Once she had gathered enough strength, Karen wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep with her head on his chest; he lay there, enjoying the feel of her against his bare flesh, pondering what he ought to wear for the wedding tomorrow.  
  
It wouldn't be appropriate to wear the morning suit he'd gotten for his wedding to Heather, so.he'd take it back and exchange it for a tux with a brightly colored vest.he grinned.something no one would expect him to wear...something really eyepoppingly bright.  
  
It wasn't long before he, too, was snoring gently. 


End file.
